True Love Starts Here
by Twihardfan3194
Summary: So what would happen if Seth imprinted? And it happened to be on Joanna Newton, Mike Newton's daughter? Where would he be in this supernatural world of secrets and myths? :O Haha, sorry I suck at summaries, but please READ! And R&R :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Joanna's POV:**

I woke up that morning with a huge headache. I always had one when I had lacked sleep the night before, and I should have known better. But how could I pass up the opportunity to go visit the Cullen family with my sister Bella? Okay, so she isn't my sister, but she _is_ my best friend. Oh, how I would do anything to join their happy, loving family.

Jacob walked through the door of my apartment that morning, smiling his ear-to-ear grin—the grin that lit up his whole russet face. He was here to visit Mike Newton, my father— though I wasn't sure why. They never did get along. Anyone in Forks knew that. Mike and Jacob were both in love with Bella at one time. Now Jacob had my mother, and the love of his life, Renesmee (Nessie for short), and Mike had his high school sweetheart—Jessica Stanley, my mother.

"Morning," Jacob greeted me. Mike stepped out of the hall and into the room, the atmosphere in the room becoming tense. Mike glared at Jacob and Jake's smile widened. He seemed to enjoy my dad's anger. It amused him.

Jacob wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close for a side hug.

I sighed and looked over at Mike who was tense, fists clenched at his sides in fury. "What are you doing here?" he spit through his teeth, his jaw square.

"I can't come and visit Joanna?" he asked innocently, though his grin was mocking now.

Mike let out a loud _humph_ and walked into the kitchen.

I waited until he rounded the corner until I met Jacob's eyes. "What is it, Jake?" Jacob always visited, but this time I wasn't sure what the reason was for.

"You heard me tell your father. I just came to visit you."

I waited for the real answer, my arms folded across my chest, blue eyes lit with curiosity. I had my dad's baby blue eyes and blonde hair, shoulder length that framed my heart shaped face. Though I wasn't as pale as him, I was pretty fare. Not albino white like Bella though. I snickered and continued to wait for an answer from Jake.

Jacob left out a hefty sigh and met my eyes again, after looking down at the ground for a long moment. "Leah's back in town."

My shoulders dropped. "Oh."

Leah Clearwater lived on the little Indian reservation of La Push. I had been visiting La Push a lot lately, accompanied by Embry, Quil, Jake, Jared, and his soul mate Kim—while Leah was away.

Jared had imprinted on Kim. It's a wolf thing.

Everything was quiet. I bit my lip anxiously and twisted my hair around one shaking finger. Then the realization hit me.

Leah was back.

Oh. _Oh_.

"Has she gotten over the whole 'Sam' thing yet?"

Ever since Sam had left Leah for his wife Emily she had never gotten past the feeling of betrayal, unimportance. So she ran away—staying in her wolf form for many weeks now. I had been worried, but also glad that she was gone for a while. She hadn't hidden her distaste for me. Maybe because I was the only human in on their secret of the secret mythical world that lived around us. I was treated like one of the wolves (of course, without all of the craziness of rough housing and consuming large quantities of food beyond the human diet). I had come across Jake one day on my way home from school. I could never repay him from the day that he saved me from that skidding car, coming at me at ninety miles an hour…

"I'm not sure. I've heard in her thoughts that she has, but I can't be positive. Things aren't completely fixed between them, but you can tell that she's better—now that she's had time to think about the whole situation and ponder things."

I nodded understandingly. The whole situation had really hurt Leah. I felt horrible for her. Leah was beautiful; I couldn't imagine why Sam had left her. With her short black hair that framed her russet face and her tough but delicate feminine features…I guess Sam never had a choice. He wanted to be with Leah, of course, but the universe had made his decision for him. He was to be with Emily, and she was to be with him.

"Don't worry. I think she'll behave better than before. That's another reason why I came down. It's been a week since you've been down to La Push and the guys miss you—you wanna come hang out on the rez with us? It's sorta like a party…but leaning closer to a small get together. We'll hang out in my garage and I'll provide the food, of course. Maybe head down to First Beach. What do you say?"

I thought about that for a moment. Of course, Mike wouldn't have anything to say about it. I was almost eighteen, practically an adult. I should be able to make my own decisions!

"Okay," I agreed. "It'll be nice to see everyone," I added quickly.

"Great. Some of the guys and I will come and pick you up tomorrow at seven. See you then."

"Bye, Jake." I walked him towards the door and he gave me a quick hug before heading out into the cold morning air. He had come shirtless. I knew the chill weather didn't affect him in the slightest.

I heard Mike let out an angry sigh. He had heard the whole thing and would be consulting my mom, Jessica, tonight. I couldn't wait for tomorrow night to just escape Forks and go hang out on the reservation. Now the discussion tonight was what I was worried about.

* * *

><p><strong>Mike's POV:<strong>

_HOW COULD SHE BE GOING TO LA PUSH TO SPEND TIME WITH THAT JACOB KID? SHE COULD BE DOING BETTER THINGS WITH HER LIFE THEN HANGING AROUND HIM ALL THE TIME! I'D RATHER HER HANG OUT WITH CULLEN THEN THAT VOLATILE, IMMATURE, GOOD FOR NOTHING…_

"Dad, you okay? Your face is reddening," Joanna asked urgently, interrupting my fuming as she came over to me.

I let out an exasperated breath and looked at her. "Of course I'm not okay. Why are you always hanging around _him_?"

"He's one of my best friends. Besides I haven't been down to La Push since I was seven years old! _Seven! _You won't even allow me to go down there. And besides, I'm not a little kid anymore, Dad! I miss Jake, Embry, Quil, Paul, Alan, Josh, Tyler, Emily…"

"Er…how many friends do you have down there in La Push? And isn't Jacob a little _old_ for you? He's married, right?" I asked surprisingly as she continued to name various names I hadn't heard of.

"Yes, he is married. To Renesmee Cullen. And I have quite a few friends down there. And they all care about me. I just wish you wouldn't freak out every time I mentioned going down there and that you wouldn't deny any permission every time that I wanted to! Just because you have some kind of beef with Jacob, doesn't mean…"

I held my hand out and Joanna closed her mouth. "Joanna Gabriella Newton, do you honestly think that I am keeping you from going down there because I have some kind of _problem_ with _Jacob Black_?"

She shook her head. "I don't think you do…I _know_. When will this stop? It's been twenty years for crying out loud! _Get over it_."

Even though the words she was speaking out loud were true I couldn't help but feel a little hurt. I could read the apology in her eyes, even though she meant what she said. When was I ever going to forgive Jacob for always spending time with Bella and never giving me the chance? I was married to Jessica now. I just had to accept the fact that she had wanted to spend her time with Jacob and Cullen and focus on the present.

I sighed and looked at Joanna who was watching me, waiting for my reaction to what she had just said, mouthing gaping open in shock at her own words.

"You're right, Jo. I'm overreacting. Go have fun in La Push tomorrow. Spend some time with the guys and girls down there and enjoy yourself. It's been a while, hasn't it?" I smiled and put my arm around her.

"Really?" she gasped, pulling away and looking at me.

I nodded sincerely. What was I doing? "Yes. Go and have a great time."

"Thank you so much!" she said happily as she ran out of the room and down the hall.

I sighed. Did I really just given her permission to spend time with _Jacob Black_ in La Push?

_Yes. Yes I did._


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter! Everything's pretty crazy, but I hope I have it all down correctly! Thanks for reading and, please, R&R! Must appreciated!

Joanna's POV:

_I am running through the forest. Vampire speed. I look down at my hands. The hands of a killer. Blood drips down the sides of my mouth; rests on the tip of my tongue. I stop running. I can hear someone. A werewolf._

_I'm waiting for the attack, when suddenly I hear calm breathing. This person isn't a killer, but merely an acquaintance._

"_I'm not hear to hurt you," a boy's tenor voice says to me. An unfamiliar body steps out from out of the darkness. Is he really a boy? Looks more like a man. I straighten up at the smooth face and he gasps quietly to himself. My eyes widen. He's beautiful._

_He walks over to me and rests his hand on my cheek. I don't flinch away from his unexpected touch, but stare helplessly into his coal black eyes. _

"_Joanna," he breathes._

_He's gone._

I sat upright in bed breathing heavily. _Just a dream._ Or was it a nightmare, since I was supposedly a vampire in this…dream? No, it couldn't have been a nightmare. _He _was there. Whoever _he _was_._

I quickly dressed and hopped downstairs where my dad was laying sprawled on the couch. "Hey, hon."

"Hi," I replied, still in a daze from last night's dream.

"Something on your mind?"

I blinked my eyes. "No."

Mike looked questioningly at me. He knew me all too well. "What's wrong, Joanna?"

"Nothing." I paused and turned to him. "Can I…go visit Jasmine?"

Mike's eyebrows shot up and then sat up slowly. "Jasmine Cullen?"

I nodded once.

"Huh," he sighed. "Haven't heard that name in a while. How's…her grandmother? Bella." I saw a slight sadness enter his eyes when he spoke Isabella Cullen's name. I understood what it must have felt like to see her with Edward. The thought made me sad.

"She's fine. I'll tell her you said hi, if you want."

Mike nodded. "Yeah. Thanks, sweetheart. You…have a good time okay? Be careful."

"I will." I headed out into the rain and opened the door to my old gray Chevy. It had a resemblance to Bella's old one (when she was human), but it was a lot newer—in better shape and a different color.

I stopped on the front porch and see Jacob sitting in the rain, covered by the roof of his Rabbit. He starts up the engine as soon as he spots me and offers a grin in my direction.

I zipped up the zipper of my rain jacket and threw him a puzzled expression, raising my eyebrows.

Jake rolled the window down, the glass screeching against the rain as it lowered, and leaned across the passenger's seat. "Thought we'd head over early and hang out with the guys. Doesn't look like we'll be making it to First Beach for a while, but everyone's waiting at the garage."

I tucked my hair behind on ear and turned to look at the front door. This was one of those times when Mike wasn't spying on me through the front window of our kitchen, making sure I wasn't running off into any trouble.

I spun around back to Jacob and grinned. "Sure, sounds great."

I ran across the cement and gripped the wet handle of the car door, swinging open and hopping into the warm vehicle. I caught a glance of my father's bewildered face through the kitchen window as we drove away through the pouring rain. Jacob spotted him too and grinned at the expression aligning Mike's face.

I let out an exasperated breath and bit my lip, glancing back at my house.

"Come on, Joanna. Mike will be fine. He's just blowing off steam. I guess he just hasn't gotten over the whole me-Edward-Bella betrayal thing yet. He was always so clueless about the world surrounding him. For a human." Jake chuckled to himself and turned the ignition, putting the car in park as we stopped at his driveway. He was an unnaturally fast driver, just like Edward Cullen and the rest of their family.

I hardly saw Jacob drive. It was mostly just for show when he was around my parents. I knew he hated driving though. "The transportation is so _slow_," he had complained.

"I know. I just feel like I've been doing this to him a lot lately."

"Doing what?" Jake asked, looking at me as we sat in his car.

I shrugged. "Walking out on him like this. I told him I was going to see Jasmine and he saw me drive away with you. I don't even know what to expect when I get home."

Jacob grinned and chuckled under his breath, his laugh low and husky. "Then don't go home," he suggested. "I know Alan, Josh, and Tyler are anxious for you to come. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you stuck around for the night, since you haven't been around for quite a few years…"

"Jacob!" I exclaimed, unbuckling my seat belt. "You are horrible. Don't make me tell your wife what you've been planning," I threatened, pointing a finger at him.

He laughed out loud this time and winked at me, getting out of the Rabbit to open my door. "Ah, but that would ruin the fun of it. C'mon, this way."

I followed Jake around the side of the red house and could feel my expression brighten once I was greeted with the familiar site of tools, workbenches, and the rest of Jacob's friends. It felt like a lifetime since I had visited this place, and once I rounded the corner and entered the familiar atmosphere, I felt right at home. Jacob was right—Alan, Josh, and Tyler's expressions glowed like the sun once I presented myself there. They almost didn't recognize me.

"Hey, Jake. Who's your friend?" Alan, stretching to look six foot seven with russet skin and short black hair asked, about a year or two older than me. It would have been hard to tell how old he was if I hadn't already known.

"Alan, you haven't seen me in ten years and you've already forgotten about me?" I asked, grinning slightly at his response to my answer.

His eyes ran me down slowly—_very_, slowly—starting from my feet and working up to my blushing face. "Johanna?" he asked in shock.

"Who else?"

"I haven't seen you since we were, like, in elementary school." He chuckled, pulling me in for a tight hug. He seemed reluctant to let go, but knew that he must so he could see my face. "Wow. When did you get so old?"

I scowled at him and then looked up. "When did you get so tall?"

"Touché, Newton." He smiled and swiveled his arm around my waist. I raised my eyebrows in surprise but said nothing. I didn't want to cause a scene to myself and those around me. "C'mon, JoJo. Remember? That's what I used to call you when we were kids. JoJo."

I smiled. "I remember."

"Good," Alan winked. "'Cause I wasn't gonna allow you to forget."

I rolled my eyes and turned to the crowd watching us, pulling away slightly. "So are you going to let me say hi to everybody or what?"

"If I must." Alan grinned a ran his hand over his hair before turning me to everyone. "Guys, this is Johanna. Looks like she wasn't devoured by a leech after all."

"_Devoured by a leech?_" I gasped, turning to look at him.

Alan shrugged, clearly enjoying my response. "After hanging around them for so long, you would think that something might've happened to you."

"I seriously doubt _anything_ would have happened, Alan. I'm perfectly fine for your information."

"I can see that." He nodded, looking me up and down once more before offering me his right arm. "Very fine indeed. Shall we?"

I threw a look at him to watch it, but soon agreed and took his arm, allowing him to lead me to the group around the indoor campfire.

What did you think? Please R&R! I would really like to see your guys' suggestions on what should happen next! Thanks


End file.
